Flip, Flap, and Fly song
This is the main song from Flip, Flap, and Fly. Skye shows her group, the other groups, the judges, and everyone that you should fly the way you want to, not like everyone else because we all have our own way. Here the original song Just remember, we all got our own way of doing things. Whether it's drawing a picture, writing a script, playing a sport, or even dancing. Sometimes, you have to follow your own way and not do things traditionally. Prologue Skye: "If I fly with the rest, I'll pass my flying test." "If I fly with the rest, I'll pass my flying test." Or... I fly really well and it's okay, but I'm gonna do it MY way! I fly really well and that's okay, but I'm gonna do it MY way! (She does a super loop-de-loop) Yeah! *ruff-ruff* Yeah! Rainbow: Skye, stop that! Majesty: Oh, Skye. What are you up to now? Marshall: I see her! I see her! Penelope: Yeah, there they are. (Skye does another super loop-de-loop) Skye: Yippee! Applejack: What is that flying-pooch doing? Milli: I'll see. (She pulls out her Umi-Goggles) Rubble: What's she doing? (Milli removes her Umi-Goggles and smiles) Milli: She's being herself. (Emmy becomes influenced by Skye's ways and does a twirly-twirl) Skye: *giggles* Good one! Chase: Good girl, Skye! You're being yourself! (The others all start to fly their own way too, and they don't mind at all) Lyrics Skye: Whe-heee! Emmy: Hey, Skye! You're looking fine Rainbow: You're looking good Group: You're doing great Just like we knew you would Skye: I never thought That in the end I'd be flying With my friends Group: Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Majesty: You never know what you can do Until you try Skye: I had to find my own way To Flip, Flap, and Fly Chase: You got a gift Skye: I know it's true No one else can do it Just the way I do Rarity: We're all the same And we're unique Applejack: From the bent in my ear Pinkie: To the pink in my cheeks Group: Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly We're moving together In the same big sky We've got our own way To Flip, Flap, and Fly (The judges start to get into the groove) Judge 1: If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly low Fly loooooooowwww Judge 2: If wanna, wanna, wanna fly high Fly hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhh Group: Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly We're moving together In the same big sky We've got our own way Skye: I've got my way Group: We all got our own waaaaaaaayyy Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Skye: Yeah, you got to Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly Flip, Flap, Flip, Flap, and Fly All: Dipping, and Diving, And Flapping, and Flying And Flowing on those winds We're Moving, and Riding, And Feeling, and Gliding Flipping and Flying Again, and again, agaaaaaaaaiiin Flip, Flap, and Flllyyyyy Judge 1: Ooohhh, Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Chase